The True Heir
by ChaoticMathFreak
Summary: Percy is born a son of Poseidon but of a different time and raised not but Sally but his adoptive father: Cain, who tells him on their adventures about his destiny and what happens when Cain meets Colette and Percy meets Artemis and Zoë (and later Thalia)? Love Square, but Cain IDK. And my OC from my other stories has invaded/infected this one too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ChaoticMathFreak here and while...you know what? Fuck that. I'm sick and tired of repeating myself and all of you are sick and tired of me repeating myself so y'all already have the gist from all of my other stories so here goes nothing. Also this will be part of a series. Three books: the first one: about his first life; the other two will be mentioned when I get that far. And this is my take on a crossover of (mainly) PJO/HOO and Supernatural, will also have (a little bit of) Pokemon and (mainly) YuGiOh in the second and third books.**

**AN: This is my version of FunahoMisaki's story "The Millenium Weilders: The Lightning Thief" but will not only have PJO/HOO and YuGiOh like he planned, but also Supernatural and Pokemon as well. I'm sorry for Pokemon lovers but trust me, while I don't plan on putting Pokemon in the first story, they'll for sure be in my second and third stories.**

**AN: Starts off with right after Cain killing his bro Abel but then jumps around.**

**Cain's POV**

I knew that my brother was getting more attention and that God seemed to be favoring his offerings over my own, and while I didn't think that much of it, I found out that my brother Abel was not talking to God. He was talking to Lucifer. And while I know my parents were deceived by said Archangel in the Garden, I knew he was going to do the same to my brother while Seth was being the peacekeeper between Abel and myself. I knew that Lucifer has something dark and violent planned for my brother. He was going to corrupt him, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I decide to talk to Lucifer, the one thing God doesn't want us to do, but I couldn't let this happen to Abel so here goes nothing, "Lucifer!" I shouted in the open field I was in.

About a minute later, I turned around and 20 feet away from me, was a snake. But when I was about to turn around again, the snake said, "You called, Cain?"

I was shocked but manage to keep myself calm, "Stay away from my brother!" I spat.

The snake turned it's head to the side, "Or what? Not like you could stop me. And do you know what little plans I have for your brother are?"

I felt fear build up inside of me, not knowing I was about to break, the thought of losing my brother forever when the snake said, "Perhaps you can make a deal."

I was in shock, I knew what the deal was but I offered it anyways to him, "I'll make you a deal: Abel's soul in Heaven of my soul in Hell."

Lucifer thought about it for a while and right when I started to panick thinking it wasn't good enough, the snake looked at me, smiled and said, "I accept this deal, on one condition, that you be the one to send your brother to Heaven." Then the snake disappeared.

I knew what I must do: I must kill my brother. So I killed a donkey (and after I fashioned part of the jaw to be the holder (ya know where you're hand(s) hold it) and had taken off a few of the teeth, I found my brother the next morning, in an open field.

"Hey Cain, how ya doing?" My brother asked with a smirk, knowing that to him he'll win the next offering between us in which God chose, too bad that's not going to happen.

I advance towards my brother but have the blade under a blanket on a rock nearby. Time to fulfill the deal.

"Hey Abel, can you come here and help me out for a minute?" I ask. "I found something and don't know what to think about it, but I need you're help to get it."

Abel looks at me curiously but nods and said, "Ok, but if it's something to help you with the offering, that's sad you have to go to me, your rival, to get it."

I turn around and shake my head, "it had nothing to do with the offerings, but I just couldn't believe what I found." And with that I took off running towards the blade with Abel right on my heels.

I got to the rock which was large enough for my to hide behind so I could ready the First Blade in hand. Abel, running to fast, almost ran past the rock and almost discovered me, but I turned around the rock, with the Blade in hand I looked up to whatever higher power might be listening and praying to forgive me and to tell Abel that I did this to save him from Hell and after my silent prayer, I plunged the blade into my brother's heart, listening to him choke on his own blood with a shocked, pale face on, I whisper to him, crying, "I'm deeply sorry brother, please forgive me."

My brother right before he died and closed his eyes forever, gave me a very small nod.

**Time-Skip after God gets mad at Cain for killing his brother. The next night after the night he killed Abel. Still Cain's POV.**

I did it! I saved my brother! But this dream from my brother's and I playing when it shifted from that to Lucifer in the field with myself. He looked at me from the snake still which was creepy but I knew this wasn't going to end well.

He said, "Now that your brother is in Heaven, mourning you for either being stupid or brave, doesn't matter for trading spots, now time for the plans that were meant for him to be transferred to you."

He then rubbed his finger on my arm (If you know what the Mark of Cain looks like congrats, if not, I'll try to describe it, for those who do know, try not to laugh at me too hard for describing it wrong) with a line that curved at the end, pointing outwards, then drew two little lines along side the end line connected to the main one. WAIT! That oddly looks like something I saw somewhere. What and where was that?

Lucifer looked at me, and said, "This is your mark. The Mark of Cain meaning you. It's tied to the First Blade that you used to kill Abel. This Mark of Cain, meaning you, powers the First Blade, they both work together, without the Mark, the Blade is useless, but with it gives it the power to kill all demons, including the Knights of Hell. I want you to make the Knights of Hell."

I didn't know he was talking about, except that the blade is tied to the Mark. Well, I wasn't going to let Lucifer control me. So after he left, I lifted the blade up, aimed it toward my heart and didn't hesitate to plunge it into myself.

After being in Hell for about a week, I woke up and found only 6 hours or so passed by. So much for the nap, I thought. And before I could decide what I should do from what just happened, that snake appeared again, upset but concealed it well.

"Do you think you could just kill yourself that easily?!" The snake laughed.

I know knew that after I did that, trying to kill myself, I became a demon, going to completely be controlled by this Archangel, who just happens to be my boss. And now to make more Knights of Hell. Time to get working, before he kills me.

**Time Skip to 2000 BC**

**Still Cain's POV**

And here I was, the Father of Murder, killing along side my fellow knights, but I wish I knew I was getting more than I bargained for: when the Knights destroyed a village I didn't think much of it, but when a certain home was remaining harmless from the endless slaughter that happened all around it. I was curious to say the least. Abbadon saw me approach the house and shouted, "Cain! Don't!"

"Why? Couldn't any one of you be able to destroy this house with a mere flick of your wrist?" I ask with some disappointment towards them.

Abbadon walked up to me and said, "they - we tried, and even when (I'm making up a few names just to assign them to some of the Knights, granted I don't know what the real names were of all of the Knights except for 3 according to Supernatural Wiki, but again this might have either 3 or 4 properly named) David and Rheon tried to walk towards it and use their powers, they were blasted backwards and knocked unconscious. Do you think our lord is wanting to speak to us through that door?"

I was shaking my head. Something doesn't make since. If Lucifer was in that house or wanted something from there he could just possess or make a fake animal and talk to us through that. But something powerful was in there and I could feel it. And this power source feels like it could easily destroy demon, angels, reapers, Knights of Hell, heck seemed like anything very easily, I wondered if God was on the other side of this door. As I began to approach the door, Abbadon grabbed my arm shaking her head but I shrugged her off. Something was telling me to go inside.

I get to the door, turned around and saw all of the other Knights jaw-dropped. I was confused until Abbadon noticed my confusion and said, "How are you still alive and conscious?"

I tilt my head to the side and shrugged "I don't know but all of you, stay out here!" Then I went inside.

There inside the house was only a few rooms: one kitchen, one dining room/family room, and two bed rooms. I look and saw in one of the bedroom a woman dead with an arrow through her heart._'So much for whoever occupied this village to gather up everyone to evacuate before we invaded'_ but when I looked in the other bedroom, a teenage boy was whispering to a baby, put his hand on the baby's head and the baby was asleep. I stepped into the room with the First Blade out ready for the kill, when the Blade suddenly dropped to the ground, despite me having a death-grip on it.

The teen turned around and with a flash of lightning striking the sky, I saw his wings, not any ordinary wings but Archangelic Wings. "Who are you?!" I growled out.

The teen looked unfazed by what I said. As I telekinetically brought the Blade up readying it again, he said, "I am Conquest."

Conquest? Wasn't that-

"The Horsemen? Well, lets say that you shouldn't believe everything you hear. But the Four Horsemen for the Apocalypse are now War, Famine, Pestilence and Death. I was and always will be my Father's eldest Archangel, while I am indeed an abomination to the Universe being an Archangel and a Horseman at least, I am not happy on how my brother Lucifer has acted. And now I asked my Father if I could make this my own mission to carry out: to find someone on Earth to replace him when the time is right. I have now found the one-" looking over at the baby "-and his name is Percy Jackson. That's him there on the bed. Cain, I will not smite you now, but I need you to do me a favor: to raise this child as if he were your own. And in return, after you die, I'll ask my Father to give you another chance at Heaven by going through Earth as a human and proving yourself worthy. Well, what do you say?" Looking me dead in the eyes ever since he took his eyes off the baby.

I was stunned. A chance to be with Abel and Seth? I nodded, but he continued, "I will be keeping an eye on him, so tell those Knights out there that if they harm this child in any way I find harmful that will divert him of this path, I will smite them and they won't come back ever again. And you know that Mark you have with the First Blade?"

I nodded again. He finished "Percy Jackson is the true heir to it and will rid this world of the Fallen One, and after dying will ascend into the Heavens to become an Archangel."

I was stunned by what Conquest just said, 'this child will be the one to replace Lucifer in Heaven.' As I lifted the child up, I turn to talk to Conquest but he was gone. Before I left, there was a note on the door:

_Cain,_

_I know what will happen to that child, so if I were you, be careful. I could easily kill Lucifer, don't think that you could stand a chance against me. And I would keep an eye on him if I were you, the other Knights might not be too pleased about this, but you know what will happen to them if they try anything so I'll leave it to you to warn them...or not._

_Conquest._

Looks like I now just became the illegitimate father of the one destined to replace Lucifer. I guess I should get started on treating him like as if he was my son.

**And cut. Wonderful. On a scale from one to terrible, I'd give it shit-tacular. Anyways I now have this as my main story to work on. If I were to update any story (not this one) it would be Capturing the Frozen Heart, but this one I am planning and now hopefully got enough to last a few chapters if not a complete story. Again, special thanks to FunahoMisaki for letting me do my version of his story except this is the prequel to where the fun will begin or in other words, the story right before the story that's suppose to parallel his story "The Millennium Wielders: The Lightning Thief". And now for spoiling that, I'm off before I spoil anything else.**

**AN: Also, my iPod was being a real bitch on this. The computer would have been a lot better but I use what I have.**

**ChaoticMathFreak signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry for not updating in a while, but I had to see the season finale of Supernatural. And had other things I had to deal with, mainly personal stuff, but I do not have the time to discuss that now. Time for me to update which I meant to update all of these stories but they didn't and I do feel awful about it. Well, I'll try to update more regularly, not nearly as regularly as Anaklusmos14 but will still try regardless.**

**Cain's POV**

I hate myself for doing this. I hated it so much, but I didn't have a choice in the matter. I just wish that he'll forgive me.

_**Flashback**_

_**Still Cain's POV**_

_The Archangel Conquest visited me in a dream, waiting for me around a campfire. He turned towards me and said, "one week from now is Percy's 20th birthday."_

_I, cleared my throat, "Um ok, the boy is turning 20, big deal. What does this have to do with me?"_

_He glared at me and said, "Watch your tone, boy. I don't have time to deal with this crap, but I did decide to work around my schedule to talk to you."_

_I sighed, "Ok, what are you doing here and why does it concern me."_

_He stood up from the campfire and slowly walked over to me, his head tilted slightly to the side as if he was thinking which way to kill me might be more entertaining to him. But what he said next scared me, more than almost anything else._

_"It's time."_

_I was shocked, then enraged, and right when I was about to start yelling at him, that this is crazy, and that it won't end well, well I had to blink of all things and he was gone. Leaving a note behind in the fire that despite it being in the fire, it didn't burn up...until I read it._

_Cain,_

_There are forces much worse to deal with than my little brother Lucifer who was corrupted by these forces. This is possibly the only way to destroy these forces once and for all._

_Conquest._

_I was curious, if not in complete shock. What forces could these be? And how could they corrupt an Archangel? THIS definitely didn't sound good, I mean, the Knights of Hell and myself have wrecked havoc and this Archangel by the name of Conquest, who could probably smite me with little more than a thought, told me there are forces older and more evil than the Knights of Hell and myself, more evil than Lucifer. I felt like it isn't something that couldn't possibly exist, yet at the same time, I believed him._

**_10 Minutes Later_**

**_Still Flashback_**

**_3rd Person POV_**

_As Cain was mulling over these thoughts, he found a scene that scared the daylights out of him._

_Standing in the center of where 3 Knights of Hell were approximately 20 feet away from each other, was Percy. I tried to run as fast as possible, knowing what Conquest warned me, and what I told the Knights that adopting him would help us out, someday, but by the time I would get there, it would be too late._

_As I'm running to save his life, then ask the 3 Knights of Hell (David, Rheon and Abbadon) surrounding Percy 'what the fuck are you smoking?', they charged him, but after pulling out a simple dagger, Percy went to work on dodging the Knights. They charged him again after their initial miss, all armed with a knife as well, ready to stab him, he did something completely unbelievable to the Knights of Hell: he vanished._

_Now, if Cain wasn't impressed before, he was certainly impressed now, but even more curious: how did Percy do that, he isn't a demon, nor an angel nor any other likely supernatural being that could do that, but before Cain could even bother to try a guess, he turned to where David was and right behind him was Percy._

_When Rheon and Abbadon turned their heads from trying to find Percy towards David and gasped, David turned around, blade in motion, but couldn't make the swing as Percy, ever so innocently, smacked the butt of his knife into the lower part of David's head, about an inch from his Atlas bone, incapacitating him and rendering him unconscious. Abbadon then flicked her wrists to send Percy back toppling with Telekinesis, but Percy vanished again, only to re-appear behind Rheon and deliver the same fate to said Knight of Hell._

_Abbadon smirked, "Not bad, boy, but you using your powers to disappear and re-appear is taking a tax on you and now it's time to DIE!"_

_As Abbadon raised her wrist to send Percy back with Telekinesis, he raised his wrist as well and using the water not only inside her blood vessels, but also inside her meat-suit, caused her to turn her wrist around and choke herself. After 20 seconds of her not willing to give up, Rheon, after he recovered said, "Well done Percy!" With a weird combo of a smile and a smirk, raising his hand to high-five Percy._

_Percy, after letting go of Abbadon, high-fived Rheon and David, until Abbadon sent Percy crashing into a tree about 50 feet away. Rheon and David both charged Abbadon and used their Telekinesis to hold Abbadon firmly so she couldn't use any of her demon powers, just enough time for Cain to arrive._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Cain bellowed, seeing Percy knocked out and lying against the tree. And after saying that, he teleported himself right towards Percy, checking to see if he was still alive, which he was, but was out pretty cold. Growling and looking up towards Abbadon with pure hatred in his eyes, he growled out, "We're not done yet. And we'll discuss this later." He added looking expectantly towards Rheon and David who paled but nodded, not liking where this conversation they'll have might go. And after that, he vanished out of sight with Percy in his arms._

_Both Rheon and David we're pissed at Abbadon, both Rheon and David agreed to train Percy not only to prove that they have accepted him as a family member, but also so he has more experience so they don't have to worry too much about Percy getting trapped if not killed by angels that were searching for them to end this little campaign of destruction the Knights have started. Both growled out towards Abbadon, "You agreed to help us train Percy, not KILL HIM!"_

_She just shrugged her shoulders, "Well I lied." Then she glared at them, "And you should be helping me, can't you see that EVER since Percy has been here, Cain is acting nicer?"_

_Rheon and David just shook their heads, "Ever since Percy has been here, Cain has opened up more towards us. Before he would cut himself off and not even talk to anyone, but now he is actually treating us like friends! Isn't that enough, Abbadon?"_

_Abbadon wouldn't give up though, "Percy isn't suppose to be here, he isn't even a KNIGHT OF HELL so he deserves to DIE!"_

_"Is that what you think of my son?" The one voice Abbadon wanted to hear at that moment, except on how it was addressing her, then she was scared shit-less._

_Standing there, just about 10 feet behind her, was Cain with the First Blade out, his right hand, shaking from him, trying to contain his rage._

_"Cain..!" Abbadon squeaked. Then she regained her composure and said seductively, "Cain, where have you been?" Ending it with a dazzling smile that would cause a lot of lesser men and demons to fall under that spell and want to shag her for days on end, but Cain was, not only more experienced enough to withstand her invite, but also combined with the rage he felt when she is basically killing off his chance to be with his actual family._

_"'Where have I been?' You ask. Well I was just only making sure my son wasn't killed due to your stupidity, idiot, but there are other forces, much older than even myself that will have your head if you try to kill him, including myself."_

_Abbadon smirked, "What forces older than you should I care about trying to kill me? Hmmm."_

_Cain smirked back in reply, "How about an Archangel for starters?"_

_Abbadon paled, because she remembered what Percy told Cain on what can kill a Knight of Hell, and Archangel was one of them, but she then smirked again. "The only Archangel that I have known that talked to you is our lord and god, Lucifer, so why would he care about a mere child?"_

_Cain just shook his head, "Ok, apparently you don't know me as well as you think you do because I have talked to TWO Archangels, Lucifer is one of them, but the other is much older and more powerful than him."_

_Abbadon paled but then narrowed her eye-brows, "You decide to go talk to Michael you traitor?!" She practically screamed._

_Rheon and David sprinted towards Cain, who was ready for anything, except for what they did next: siding with him for this argument._

_Rheon then proceeded to state, "Why would Cain talk to Michael? It's suicidal."_

_David nodded his head in agreement, "Cain wouldn't do anything stupid like that, maybe fall for a prank or two that Percy, Rheon and myself conjure for him, but other than that, nothing."_

_Cain then stated, "First off Abbadon, I'm not getting soft, I'm just being more open with my fellow Knights and I got Percy to thank for that; and two, the other Archangel I talked to was older than Michael."_

_Abbadon shook her head, "I see his stupidity has rubbed off on you, Cain. Michael, from what everyone knows, is the oldest Archangel, but our lord and god, Lucifer is more powerful."_

_Cain shook his head, causing the Mark to burn a bit that caused him some pain but it subsided, for what he was going to say next, "Ok Abbadon, how stupid do you sound right now? IF Lucifer was more powerful than Michael, wouldn't Michael with the rest of the angels be in Hell and Lucifer in Heaven right now? Also the oldest Archangel only shows himself to people he claimed were worthy of his presence."_

_Rheon and David nodded, they both had dreams sent by the same Archangel they believe Cain is talking about, the same one that told them he has one mission to complete and he'll make sure he see's it completed. They both wanted to tell Cain something, but Cain asked Abbadon, "You said he wasn't a Knight of Hell, so he doesn't deserve to be here right?"_

_She nodded while muttering how stupid could some people be, then Cain vanished._

**_Campsite 100 Miles South of the Confrontation_**

**_Percy's POV_**

_I was pissed. Granted, while I don't feel like I belong and when Cain and his fellow Knights would go on destroying villages and whatnot, I would just be a look-out or would be the sneaky one going around looking for loot to help with the next raid, I don't need that pitiful excuse for a Knight to act stupid and try to kill me right now. And while I'm mulling over on how to get revenge on her, Cain approached me, "How are you feeling, son?"_

_I have gotten used to Cain calling me son, even though he told me my real mother was dead and that my father wasn't there during that night I was orphaned. I sighed, "I'll live, I'm just furious that she would go to killing me than accepting me, EVEN when you told her to accept me as a family member, dad."_

_Cain smiled sadly, "I'm sorry she treated you like that, but right now I have a question to ask you, son, and you can respond yes or no, but it might effect how things happen around here."_

_I was scared, my answer would effect what happens around here? I just hope I answer where I can still be here, with my new family. I gulp, "What's the question, dad?"_

_Cain sighed but then asked, "How would you like to join us as an official family member?"_

_I choked out, "Join you?" I try to regain my composure then ask. "How? Why?"_

_Cain just sighed and shook his head saying, "You have already joined, but for ALL of them, including Abbadon to accept you, even if some already have, you would have to be made a demon, a Knight of Hell, to be specific."_

_I was scared, to be accepted I'll have to have my soul twisted and turned until it was dark and tainted enough to be one like her's? I shook my headed and muttered something along the lines of, "over my dead body."_

_Cain was sad, but then smiled like he just got an idea, "How about this, I won't twist your soul son, but would you be willing to accept something else instead?"_

_I was thinking, what do I have to accept instead? Hopefully it isn't something as bad as having my soul twisted and corrupted. (Unfortunately for Percy, it was A LOT worse than that.)_

_"What is it, dad that I have to accept?" I questioned, because the curiosity was almost killing me._

**_Cain's POV_**

_"To accept the one thing that powers the First Blade and allows the wearer to wield the First Blade to it's full potential..." I started, with my son giving me a shocked expression with a look that said 'you CAN'T be serious?!' and with that I finished, after taking a deep breath, knowing (partially) the gravity of the situation, "...my Mark. The Mark of Cain."_

**And cut, there! I finally updated. Again I'm deeply sorry about the long wait, but I'm looking forward to the summer so I can update hopefully more often. I certainly hope I can update (at least) ONCE more before the summer gets here, and I would like to thank you all for leaving a review (a great grand total of two: one from TheDemigodofAwesome wanting me to "update update update" and my response was "I did I did I did :P" and the other review from edboy4926 " who said "interesting intro" my response to that is "I wanted to try something new, something that i hoped grabbed EVERYONE who read's this attention so they'll be interested in the story"). Again I'll try to update sooner. And please leave a review on either this chapter, on how the story is progressing or on how season 10 of Supernatural ended and how you would (briefly state) have ended it instead.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay got another review for my story and thank you for those words, I really felt something from them. It motivated me to update this story. I may need a small bit of time to think about how to make this story flow around for a while but I think I can do it. I know I should be the last one to ask all of you to be patient for the updates but I'm also struggling to make the series, even in a planning stage to flow. But I promise to not give up, UNLESS I'm basically coming off as someone who is a jerk and steals other people's work and mark's it as their own, then I'll be delaying updates until I can find a way to make things work for me. Anyways, here's the next chapter in the story.**

**AN: Continues from the previous chapter.**

_Still in the Flashback_

_Campsite 100 Miles from where the Confrontation took place_

_Cain's POV_

_After asking Percy if he would want to take on my Mark to prove to the other Knights, more specifically Abbadon, that Percy need's a home and the Knights are a bit more opened up with each other because of Percy, said male was dead silent. Not a word escaped his mouth, despite having it wide open in shock from what his adoptive father just asked of him, he was deadly quiet and Cain was starting to get worried, thinking 'Should I have asked? Should I have forced the Mark on him while he was asleep? What do I do now?' But before Cain could even bother to think of another thought or Percy think of a response, a very bright light descended from the heavens and after a full minute of it descending into the campsite, there, stood 10 away from the campfire, facing away from it, was Conquest._

_"Having trouble deciding what to do, my boy?" He asked._

_Percy just sighed and shook his head, "I don't know what to do, granted I do not like it when they go and kill all those people, but I also don't have any other family there for me, and Cain raised me like one of his own."_

_Conquest turned around, with a slight sad look on his face, slightly shaking his head and said, "Percy, I will be honest with you. You don't have to accept the Mark, but if you don't, you cannot wield the First Blade against other forces that are out there, some as dark as Abbadon, and then ones that are even darker than her."_

_Percy was emotionally unstable. He was on the verge of breaking down, "You're telling me I don't have a choice?! That this is my destiny?! To be a slave to that thing on his arms!?" He said pointing to my right arm, as I looked down and rubbed it, as it flickered with pain. As if it had feelings too and Percy just insulted it._

_Now it was time for Conquest and myself to sigh, with Conquest saying, "Percy, I know the risks of what I'm asking and I know that it will be a great struggle for you, but I promise you this, when you find who you're destined to be with, withstanding the Mark will be a lot easier because you'll have an anchor to this world. And I promise when the time is right, I will personally remove the Mark permanently from you so you don't have to worry about it causing you anymore pain. And I promise you one more thing: I have seen what has already happened, what is happening and what will happen; later in your life, you will have a happily ever after, from this life into the next one, the one after that one, AND the one after that one."_

_Percy's POV_

_WAIT?! What? What!? WHAT! "What do you mean by 'you will have a happily ever after, from this life into the next one, the one after that one, AND the one after that one'?"_

_Conquest turned to me sadly, then gave me a small friendly smile and said "You have no idea how much pain awaits you, but I promise you this, no matter how much pain you'll receive, you'll receive ten times more happiness at the end of ALL of it."_

_I gulped, but then sighed and smiled, "Thanks Conquest." I then run up and gave him a hug. "Thanks for teaching me about how to teleport away and whatnot." I cried into his shoulder and then said, "Please promise me you'll teach me more."_

_Conquest smirked and smiled, "I promise to teach you, not only more but to also be more efficient with your powers, but you have to make me a promise first."_

_I was a little spooked, but then asked out of mainly curiosity and fear, with a little bit of hope of happiness, "And that would be?"_

_Conquest then gave me his serious face, that I saw only once before, but he quickly disregarded it, promising to tell me in full when the time is right. But what he said next, was probably among some of the things I hoped he did NOT ask of me, "It's time Percy, for you to accept the Mark and to start on your destiny. For you to do the impossible."_

_After Conquest left, I turned towards my father, nodded and we had our hands in one another, as if we were going to shake hands, my dad said, "Good luck, son. You'll need it."_

_I smiled, "Alright dad," I sigh, taking one last breath before taking on the worst thing in all of Creation, "let's dance."_

_He then quickly removed his hand from mine, only to move it up about halfway up my arm and then he closed his eyes from the pain he was receiving, and moving the Mark from his right shoulder, through his blood veins from his arm and hands, to my hands, then up to my arm until it rested on my arm, looking like exactly where he had his._

_I had to close my eyes from the pain of how bad it hurt, but after it was on my arm, the pain subsided...for now._

_"Percy I'm-"_

_Before he could finish, I hugged him, with a new found strength and said, "I'm sorry for delaying this dad." I said, fighting back a few tears, thinking of how much of a failure I am to my own father, that must be embarrassing for your son to delay the inevitable instead of getting it over with as soon as possible, which could, in theory, lead to the end of the world._

_He was starting to cry too, "And I'm sorry that you have to bear the Mark," but now after we both wiped away our own tears, he smiled at me and said, "let's go tell the rest of them, that you're officially one of us now!"_

_I smiled, granted while I still didn't like it that for me to be a member of this family, I had to basically sign, not only my death warrant, but also gave my soul to the fiery pits of eternal pain, suffering and torture._

_"I certainly hope that she doesn't try anything with me now dad, now that I can wield the First Blade," I stated._

_He looked at me and replied, "I know she won't but you do realize that I won't let you use it-"_

_"WHAT?! So you're telling me she gets away with that little stunt she pulled off tonight and ANYMORE she may have planned!" I raged. I was furious. He was basically letting her get away with it._

_"Son, let me finish what I wanted to say, because there was something I need to add to that statement for it to make a little more sense, that 'I won't let you use it,' UNLESS it's an emergency." He said, then turned towards where the confrontation was, and teleported us back there._

_Cain's POV_

_When my son and I got there, there was a LOT of arguing going on, mainly between four Knights of Hell: Rheon and David on one side, and Abbadon and Brandon, a Knight of Hell that basically lusts after Abbadon and will pretty much back up ALMOST anything she says to the death, if need be, while the other Knights weren't sure which side to pick, or decided to remain neutral._

_"So, I see the family is having the time of their lives here, doing nothing more than arguing among themselves." I state, looking at them with disappointment._

_Before anyone could say anything, I whipped out the First Blade and held it in my right hand, the ringing it sent to my ears of wanting one thing: blood, blood and more blood with, you guessed it, even more blood, and some death would be a nice side dish for it. _

_They knew what I meant by this: try arguing with me and I won't hesitate to use the First Blade on you, if I don't like what you say._

_Rheon approached nervously and after collecting himself said, "Cain, I'm sorry my fellow Knights and I were arguing, but Abbadon and Brandon couldn't accept the fact that Percy is still here and wanted to kill him, while-"_

_He got cut off because Abbadon used her telekinesis to launch him off his feet and sent him 50 feet away. "I'm sorry Cain," Abbadon started with continuing in a sweet, seductive tone, "but he lied, because Brandon-" she said his name with disgust, she knew he was head over heels for her, in fact, pretty much everyone knew it, but she was after someone else, which only a couple Knights of Hell knew who, "and I decided we want Percy-" she looked like she had just swallowed a lemon, and then some vinegar too, "to join the Knights of Hell, right Brandon?"_

_Now it was Abbadon's turn to get launched away, courtesy of both David, and Rheon who just got back, "stop lying to him, you little bitchy slutty whore! You HATE Percy and even tried to kill him when we told you we ONLY wanted to train him, you tried to kill him and even admitted you wanted him dead!"_

_Brandon then sent David into a tree that was 30 feet away and said "Stop lying to us, David and Rheon, you both were just jealous of Percy." Both Abbadon and David both returned back at the same exact time, making it two versus two._

_Before anyone, even Cain with the First Blade out could move a single muscle, Percy vanished, only to re-appear behind Abbadon and Brandon and ever so innocently, brought both of his fists down right on their Atlas' bones, rendering them unconscious._

_"Wow, I hate it when the little kids here throw a temper tantrum and have to throw a bird or two to get their way," Percy stated in a neutral tone with while wearing an innocent look that could fool anyone, except for all the witnesses present._

_**Flashback Ends (Finally yeah I know, I felt like it went on for way to long too)**_

**3rd Person's POV **

And among the witnesses present, even if they were watching it from somewhere else, included two Archangels and several other angels that were watching this from Heaven, smirking at how easily Percy just knocked out the two Knights of Hell, without a single scratch on him. Before all the angels lesser than that of an Archangel went to where Micheal was and asked, "What should we do about the boy? He could be a threat that should be dealt with, swiftly and thoroughly." Before they noticed that Micheal was talking to an Archangel so old they thought they forgot about him, they then started to bow, before they were force to stop, by said Archangel, that Michael was talking to about Percy.

**Michael's POV (wow, my first time writing from his POV, hopefully I don't mess this up)**

"No need to bother to bow to me brothers and sisters. I have already told you not to in the past and you still won't listen which is why after this meeting, I'll erase your memories of seeing me." Conquest stated.

Several of them were shaking their heads no, with Zachariah, asking, "Why do you care about that hairless ape-"

With a mere flick of his wrist, Conquest sent Zachariah flying on a non-stop journey to the opposite side of Heaven with, as you could tell by hearing the sound of stone and marble cracking, breaking, then falling and smashing into the ground off in the distance, that Zachariah was knocked out, for a long time he would be.

Conquest then held a look the other angels except myself, saw only once, while I saw it twice in his time since being in all of Creation: Conquest was furious, and I knew it. I also knew that I could do almost nothing to stop my older brother from wiping out the rest of the lesser angels present. I turned to him and ask, "Please don't kill our siblings, they don't know the gravity of the situation and do not know better, brother."

Conquest turned to me while the lesser angels glared at me in anger for basically calling them stupid, but their look shifted from anger to awe as my older brother was deep in thought while glaring at me and I didn't back down. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he sighed and said, "Alright brother, just this once, but it won't change my mind about me wiping their memories of me being here."

**3rd Person POV**

Both Archangels knew what the situation was all about, about the first war that happened, and it sounded like it was going to happen again, which neither of them wanted, but last time, they had Lucifer to help them out, they highly doubted he'll be willing to just join their side since they knew he'll suspect that it might be a trap only to trap him back down in Hell. Granted neither Archangel were happy, in fact, they were quite sad if not a little depressed that their brother didn't listen to their father, but they had their orders and they couldn't be ignored.

And before the other angels busted in, Conquest informed Michael that Lucifer did betray their Father willingly. He became corrupted by the Mark that their Father entrusted him with but it almost caused another war, until Conquest knocked Lucifer out while whispering to him, "I'm truly sorry brother" before he and Michael went and banished their brother to Hell in their Archangelic forms: Michael carrying Lucifer's form, while Conquest made his cage that God commanded it will not break, unless 66 of over 600 possible seals break, when the time that God decides for it to happen. After both Michael and Conquest said their good-byes to their brother that was knocked out, they both returned to Heaven, and wouldn't talk to anyone, except God and said they wanted their time to accept what has happened to their family.

After that quick moment of reminiscing what happened in the past, Conquest raised his right hand and said, "good bye, brothers and sisters. If Father wishes for it, may we meet again under either better circumstances or unless it's severely desperate times and the only solution is to work together." And after that, he banished them from that room until he would leave, and wiped their memories of meeting him.

Conquest turned towards Michael and said, "you know about what mission I decided to ask Father about, and you know that I'm trying to balance the scales for what will happen, and that this is the only way that I can see it happening."

Michael nodded, "Yeah but I doubt that they will be willing to accept what will become of the boy when the time comes." Michael knew about Percy Jackson alright, in fact, he approved of the plan but didn't say anything to his siblings, except Conquest. And knowing what the situation called for he even used a fond tone on saying 'the boy' because he knew Conquest was a force to be reckoned with.

Conquest smiled at Michael, "You know I am a little surprised you actually accepted this brother."

Michael was a little shocked to say the least, "Oh, and why is that, brother?"

Conquest sighed, "Because I saw in a different possibility for the future that you and at least Raphael didn't accept the plan for Percy Jackson I had and well, I'll just say that I picked three of his best male friends to replace the Archangels that didn't approve of my plan, which were you, Raphael and Lucifer, which I couldn't figure out if Gabriel would accept it or not. But I'm glad this isn't the case."

Michael hung his head in slight shame, "I'm sorry you saw that brother."

"It's alright, because it won't happen, not if I can help it. Now, it's time to get him on his adventures and for Percy to prove to our Father I made the right choice, that Percy can do the impossible."

Michael was in a little bit of shock, despite the fact that he knew what his brother was talking about, "You mean-"

Conquest grinned, "Yes brother, it's time for Percy Jackson to prove himself to become one of us, an Archangel of the Lord, along with..." he trailed off.

Michael narrowed his eyes, "'Along with'? Along with who or what?"

Conquest turned towards his brother and said, "Along with his lovers."

Michael now was trying to figure out one thing: why was Percy and his LOVERS get to become Archangels?

Conquest then said this, "Michael I have come to find who he will love and they love him back. While it is true our Father said that he made it where each male to one female, neither myself nor Raphael either want or care to have a lover. Besides, if what I heard from Gabriel is true, that you have a certain angel beneath Archangel status that you may or may not have the hots for and vice-versa."

Michael went and threw his right hand on Conquest's neck and growled, "DON'T YOU DARE!" But the after realizing he was trying to choke his older brother who said, "No need to apologize, I had it coming, but remember that you made me a promise and the favor that you owe me? Well I'm calling it in now: for you to love her as a lover, not as a brother and sister. And brother, I saw how happy you two become, just please accept it." Conquest told his brother before vanishing off again, leaving Michael to seriously consider three things: one, why did his brother decide to bring up the stuff about him and his crush; two, why does his brother want the boy AND his LOVERS to become angels, if not Archangels; and three, why is he doing everything in his power to make his prophecy or mission start as soon as possible.

Michael then realized something, his brother was doing this because he knew about Michael's, Raphael's and Zachariah's plan with the Apocalypse and decided he'll toss in a monkey wrench and see what will happen. Michael also knew one more thing, if Conquest was doing this, he had his reasons and grinned, "Ok brother, I'll play this game of charades with you."

He distinctly heard his brother in the back of his head smirking and smiling, "Alright brother, may the games begin. And I want you to realize one more thing brother. Percy Jackson is also my champion, so you see why I do care about him a great deal."

Michael remained in shock. If what Conquest said was true, then he decided to start rounding up his siblings, except Conquest, Zachariah and Lucifer, the latter for being banished to Hell, while the former was away, which Zachariah was still knocked out. His siblings weren't going to like what he will have to say to them.

**And there! Chapter three is complete. Granted a little longer than the rest but I also wanted to get this done as soon as possible. While there may be a few errors in here, I just had to see how it turned out and it seems to me it is alright. I just hope that it is alright to you, the audience, because what matters more to me, is that the audience appreciates it, more than what I think about it. Also next chapter will include a thing or two you may not be expecting to see, so stay tuned to see what happens next.**

**ChaoticMathFreak signing off.**


End file.
